This invention generally relates to temperature control devices, and more particularly, to a temperature control device for refrigerated, transferable containers or boxes.
Generally, when refrigerated merchandise is transported, vehicles provided, with a refrigerating container or chamber are used. The interior of the refrigerated container is normally divided into several compartments which correspond to different types of refrigerated merchandise which should be stored under different temperature conditions. However, in some instances the containers are used to transport merchandise which may be stored at the same temperature. Therefore, some of the refrigerating space of the container is not utilized which results in inefficient use of the refrigerating space.
Furthermore, if the same container is used to transport both refrigerated merchandise and general freight, there are limitations on the types of refrigerated merchandise that may be transported in the same container.
To overcome the above disadvantages, a refrigerating apparatus which is able to refrigerate a plurality of small transportable containers under different temperature conditions is shown in Japanese Patent Application No. 137283/61. However, in the refrigerating apparatus described in the aforesaid application, the setting and determination of the temperature at which each container or box is to be maintained is complicated.